


The One Where A Dragon Lands Where It Shouldn't

by orphan_account



Series: The One Where Turtle Writes [1]
Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not supposed to land on certain buildings. You'd think he'd know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where A Dragon Lands Where It Shouldn't

It wasn't the first time Town Hall was almost destroyed. It was, however, the first time it had happened by dragon.   
Normally, the dragons were fairly well behaved, even the wild ones. The most that had ever been destroyed was part of the long rail above spawn. That had been caused by a panicking pack. That was explainable.  
What wasn't explainable was Town Hall.  
"Let me get this straight - You decided that you were going to land. On top of Town Hall. With a dragon."  
"Well, yes, that was the plan."  
Vechs didn't even have the decency to look ashamed. He just grinned.  
BTC sighed. "And you thought that was a good idea because....."  
Vechs shrugged. "Well, Fwap was getting bored. And so was I. So we tried to do something cool."  
Blame glared at Vechs, clearly not amused or entertained. "And you define 'cool' as caving in the roof of Town Hall. We're gonna have to rebuild that, you know."  
"I know, I know. Also, I didn't mean to break it! We were gonna land, and look all dramatic against the setting sun..." He trailed off at the other's sigh. "Oh, c'mon Bitsy. Don't think I haven't seen the two of you flying around your base."  
"And my base is made to be sturdy. And not be broken by an errant prankster and his just-as-irresponsible dragon."  
Vechs thought about that for a moment, tilting his head. "I guess," He finally concluded.  
"Oh, so NOW you realize." BTC was really, really, done with Vechs. And his dragon.  
"Yeah."  
The two stood awkwardly.   
"Well."  
"Let's just..." BTC motioned vaguely at the door.  
"Yeah."  
And with that, the two men left to fix the Town Hall with the rest of Mindcrack and their dragons.


End file.
